Ask Roy
by Sasayaki Hasichuki
Summary: Ask Roy Questions and see what he answers!
1. Chapter 1

**Freakle**: Okay, so this is how it's going to work... You ask Roy a question, and the three that Lali and I like best get cookies.

**Roy**: Interesting... ^_~

**Lali**: NO flirting!

**Freakle**: That's right. Any fangirlish Qs will either be ignored or laughed at...

**Lali**: If it isn't so bad, we _might_ do it. Or if it's funny.

**Roy**: Also, if anyone says anything about this being a copy of Ask Ed...

**Lali**: Freakle and I are partners! I am I love Vladamir D. Cloud, the author of Ask Ed. You can message me for proof.

**Freakle**: Haaave fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Freakle**: Well, it's off to a slow start so far. But... We will answer the questions we have anyway.

**Roy**: Oh, goody.

**Freakle**: Question number one: From _RenofAmestris,_

_ If you could fuck Havoc,Riza,or Edo, who would it be?_

**Roy**: . . . Havoc, Riza, _and_ Edo.

**Lali**: Oh..KAY...Erm, Roy...? Havoc is obviously- oh, nevermind. Second, is from your's truely:

_Roy would you make Edo Preggo if you REALLY wanted to? And I mean like if you REALLY REALLY wanted to._

**Roy**: Depends... Is it Mpreg or Genderbent?

**Freakle**: Don't answer a question with another question.

**Roy**: Sorry... If it were genderbent, yes. Mpreg... I really don't know.

**Freakle**: Okay, and here's a question from my friend Lorell from school:

_What would your homunculus name be, and why?_

**Roy**: Homunculi don't exist.

**Lali**: As far as YOU know, Roy.

**Roy**: Uh...huh. Well, anyway, if they _did_ exist, it would be Lust, because of my way with the ladies.

**Freakle**: *Snicker, snicker*

**Lali**: Alright, guys now we need you to tell your FMA freak friends about us. We just might stop with this if we don't get enough questions!

**Roy**: And cookies will be given out by me. *Wink* Cookies for this series of questions go to:

_RenofAmestris_

_ Lorell_

**Freakle**: Hm, seems like we didn't get enough questions for a third cookie.

**Lali**: My question doesn't count 'cause I'm part of the staff.

**Roy**: Please ask questions. I don't want this to die out... I crave attention!


	3. Chapter 3

**Freakle**: Okay! ^_^ First question from _SoulReaperAndAlchemist9710_

_ um... i have a good one. If he gets some one pregnant will he take responsiblity?_

**Roy**: Psh! Of _course_ not!

**Freakle**: Another question from Lali =o=

_If it was ED's baby would he take responsibility? I don't care if it is mpreg or genderbent._

**Roy**: ...No. I would have Havoc do it.

**Freakle**: ...With that, here's another question from _RenofAmestris._

_My next question is have you ever had a dream about being attacked by evil zombies so you had to use flame alchemy to kill them? Cuz I did, and i just felt it was spur the moment to ask you if you did._

**Roy**: Well, of course! I _am_ the-

**Riza**: *dumps water on Roy* _Wet_ Alchemist.

**Freakle**: Thank you for the ego killer...? Well, here's the next one from _The Foreseer of Avalon_

_Roy if you were given the choice of choosing your parents (after you were turned into a 10yr old) who would they be(they can't be in the military!)?_

**Roy**: ...Megan Fox and Johnny Depp.

**Freakle**: Sick pervert. I do like that girl's Pen Name...

**Lali**: Pervy Pervy Pervert~! Okay, next question(s) from _NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead_

_ 1) Do you think Riza likes you? ya know like really likes you? _

_2) Why can't you get Riza like you can with all the other women you've slept with?_

**Roy**: I _know_ Riza is in love with me.

**Freakle**: She didn't ask that. =o= She asked if she LIKED you.

**Lali**:Yeah Roy. Sorry guys he is a bit of a douche! ^^'

**Roy**: Riza is just in denial of my pure charm. That's why she tries to resist me, though soon it will become impossible.

**Riza**: *Gagging in the background*

**Lali**: Riza are you ok...? Erm... Last question.

_sanofwolves:_

_ Would you eat Riza Hawkeye's dog for a dare?_

**Roy**: Barbecued or deep fried? *holds up fork and knife*

**Lali**: I WANT A BITE!

**Freakle**: O.o'' Cookies go to...

_RenofAmestris_

_ SoulReaperAndAlchemist9710_

_ sanofwolves_

**Freakle**: See you next time!


End file.
